The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name H420C.
The new cultivar was discovered in November of 1987 as a sport of the cultivar Dynasty (Plant Patent pending). The new cultivar was discovered in Sugar Run, Pa., was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in February of 1988 and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Sugar Run, Pa. Continued observations of the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which, in combination, distinguish this Poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Nine week response time under black cloth.
2. Four to five breaks after pinch.
3. May be grown single stem or pinch.
4. Top leaves are very dark green.
5. Mature leaves are very dark green.
6. Petioles are very dark red, shiny and waxy.
7. Veins and leaves are light green to red on top and pinkish light green on bottom.
8. Stems on bottom are greenish red, smooth and waxy.
9. Bracts are bright red and very fade resistant in glass greenhouse, plastic house and the home.
10. The centers of the bloom are very tight; cyathia stay up to six (6) weeks.
11. Bloom has three rows of bracts and flat smooth C1 type.
12. Up to eighteen bracts on pinch plant on a single plant and up to 25 bracts on a fully developed bloom.
13. The largest bloom size measured on a single stem plant has been 14 inches in diameter and on a pinch plant 12 inches in diameter.
14. Bracts range in size from 5 cm. to 10 cm. wide and 9 to 15 cm. long on a pinch plant.
15. In normal blooming, the new cultivar shows color by November 15 and the bracts are fully developed by December 10.
16. Responds well to the growth regulator Cycocel.
17. Plants ship well and are long lasting.
18. This cultivar has the ability to grow at temperatures of 65.degree. l F. When fully bloomed flower retains its beauty and life at a temperature of 60.degree. F. and has non-drooping foliage.